The Way I Loved You
by Music-To-Write
Summary: "I didn't understand then that Shane had changed. He altered himself to make it better for me, and I felt like the most selfish person in the entire world." Smitchie song-fic to 'The Way I Loved You' by Taylor Swift.


**Hey everyone Alissa here. (: Just another song-fic-one-shot, (I live for these).**

**I own nothing Camp Rock related, or Taylor Swift related.**

**Song-fic to **_**'The Way I Loved You'**_** by Taylor Swift. Please enjoy. (:**

_I miss screamin' and fightin' and kissin' in the rain it's two A.M. and I'm cursing your name, you're so in love that you act insane—_

I laid in my bed that night just staring out the window. The moonlight filtered through the dirt-flecked glass and I silently prayed that the sound my fan made as it spun around would somehow lull me to sleep.

I thought about him all the time. I tried to lock him away in the corner of my mind where I kept everything else that hurt me to remember. I remembered the way he used to be, and those were the times that made me smile.

_Flashback_

_ "Mitchie? Mitch-ie? MITCHIE!" the voice bellowed and I didn't have to think twice to know who it was._

_ "What Shane?" I answered back with just as much attitude. At this point I was standing on my balcony outside my room, and my oh-so-not-so-quiet boy friend was frantically trying to get my attention as he leaned against the side of his burnt orange jeep. _

_ "It's time to go." He told me simply and I rolled my eyes._

_ "I'm not ready yet," I hissed through clenched teeth and his eyes narrowed._

_ "Well, I wanted to leave today!" Shane screamed at me and I did all I could not to leap down and strangle him._

_ "You told me to be ready at five," I glanced at my watch. "It's four-fifty-six." I told him smartly and he faltered before grumbling. He looked so cute when he was angry that my own annoyance melted away._

_ "I'll be down in four minutes Shane," I told him lightly, and he looked up at me with the same tender expression I gave him._

_ "Take your time," he replied with a love-struck smile, and I laughed before walking back inside my room._

I laughed out loud and shuffled under my covers. He always knew how to piss me off, but I'd fall in love with him again right afterwards. We lived to fight with each other, and I honestly had no clue why; I think we were both too hard-headed to agree with the other, but I loved the challenge of proving him wrong.

We were known amongst our friends for doing crazy things… Nate and Caitlyn were always telling us how ludicrous we were but we didn't care, we did what made us happy, even if everyone else thought we were out of our minds.

_ Flashback_

_ "Shane! Mitchie! Get out of the rain! You two are going to get sick!" Caitlyn screeched from the opened passenger window of Nate's Mustang that was now, (to his annoyance) getting wet._

_ "We'll be fine Caity!" I screamed back and waved her off. I saw her roll her eyes complements of Shane because he left the headlights of his Mercedes on and they shone into Nate's car. _

_ The storm clouds rolled in so quickly that night that we couldn't see a thing, so we pulled over to wait until the heavy rain let up, but Shane and I, in our ultimate wisdom, decided it would be perfect time to go dancing in the rain. We then proceeded to exit his vehicle, and run around like maniacs in front of it. Of course Nate and Caitlyn were the 'logical' couple and would never such a thing; they would get sick. _

_ "Fine! Nate and I are going home!" she said loudly over the pouring rain and I nodded. She tried to act angry with me but I saw her smile and shake her head at me before the window rolled up and they were off. _

_I turned to look at Shane and he was smiling brilliantly at me. Even with his hair sticking out every which way from being wet he was still the most beautiful thing I had ever seen. I wrapped my arms around his neck and his wove their way around my hips before he lowered his face to mine and our lips touched. _

_ Every time I kissed him I remembered back to when he first kissed me on my front porch. He was back from tour and we had been dating four months, we wanted to take it slow and we were both way too hesitant to do anything around each other. That is, until he kissed me. I'd never been the type to suck my boy friend's face in public, but Shane made me feel different. I didn't feel embarrassed to express my feelings for him physically, he gave me confidence when nobody else could, and that's what I felt when I kissed him, along with the crazy explosions of excited nerves that twisted in my stomach._

_ Of courses we both had massive colds after that and sat on his couch for a week while Nate and Caitlyn gave us the whole 'We told you so!' speech again and again. We just laughed it off and said it was worth it, which it was._

We did crazy shit like that all the time. Being complete morons just seemed to come naturally to us and we embraced it, but there came a time when I pushed him too far. I didn't know how to handle the situation and I blew up.

_ Flashback_

_ "Why can't you be fucking mature Shane?" I screamed and shoved him a little bit, to which he gave me a 'Bitch please!' look._

_ "I am fucking mature Mitchie! I'm sorry I'm not everything you want me to be! I make mistakes, I can honestly say you are far from perfect!" he spat, but afterwards his face contorted into concern and he immediately regretted it._

_ "Mitchie I—"he tried to apologize but I put my palm up. I sighed and looked into his eyes, I was more sad than angry at that moment and I knew what needed to be done, I just didn't know then that the outcome would be so horrific._

_ "I think we should break up." I said in a small voice, and all turned deathly quiet; I couldn't even hear him breathing._

_ "Wh-what?" he stuttered and I did all I could not to cry. I wanted to take it back, but I knew that this was for the best and that he would thank me later, I hoped._

_ "We fight too much," I said sadly, and he shook his head in disagreement._

_ "I'll change!" he yelled and I noticed then that he was crying, and I refused to look at him because if I did, I knew that I would crumble too._

_ "I don't want you to change Shane," I replied calmly. "I just think we're too different."I went to turn away and he grabbed my arm lightly. That was the thing about Shane, he never forced me into anything, and it pained me even more to leave._

_ "I won't give up on us Mitch," he said quietly and I looked in his eyes. They sparkled green and brown and I almost took him back there and then, but I couldn't; I just walked away._

Tears ran down my cheeks and I tried not to hiccup as I cried, but I couldn't help it, every time I replayed that scene in my head I became inconsolable. I broke his heart and mine all at the same time, but what happened next was even worse than fighting; getting along.

_Flashback_

_ "Please Mitchie take me back!" Shane was on his knees begging for forgiveness, the Shane I knew would _never_ do this; something was weird._

_ He had been begging me for fifteen minutes and I finally gave in. Truth was I wanted him back more than anything, but he seemed different, and not in a good way._

_ "Alright Shane," I replied with a strained smile; something wasn't right and it seriously worried me but I went along with it and decided to give us one more chance. He perked up and smiled brilliantly at me before rising off of his knees and taking me into a bone crushing hug. _

That was where things started, and ended. Sure, I had him back and for I time I was happy, but the skepticism in me didn't waver.

_Flashback_

_ "It's so good to have you back Shane, we've missed you dearly." My mother told Shane as he helped her prepare dinner. _

_ "It's good to be back Mrs. Torres," Shane said politely as he cut up the lettuce for the salad. I sat at the barstool with my chin in my hands. I wanted to help, but Shane protested. The Shane _I _knew would've _made_ me help, and I was okay with that; this new Shane was too polite. _

_ All of the sudden my father walked into the kitchen, he beamed when he looked at Shane and I sighed. That was another problem, the old Shane pissed my father off to no end, and he _definitely _didn't approve of him, but new Shane seemed to hold his attention._

_ "Shane my boy, how are you?" my father asked and his hand landed on Shane's shoulder in a fatherly pat._

_ "Very well Mr. Torres, how are you?" he answered back and then they seemed to go into a heated discussion on how well my father's Hardware Store is doing._

I didn't understand then that Shane had changed. He altered himself to make it better for me, and I felt like the most selfish person in the entire world. I realized after that family dinner that I didn't want him to change. I loved him just the way he was, every imperfection, every perfection; I loved everything that was him.

Finally my alarm went off and I sighed before getting up off of my bed. Another night of restless slumber, but I couldn't skip school, not again. I went into the shower and twenty minutes later I was driving towards my high school.

I had the windows of the old mustang down and my left arm hung lazily out the window. I was honestly at a loss on how to get _my_ Shane back. He was way too polite; sometimes it made me sick to my stomach.

I pulled into the school parking lot and my car chirped as I locked it. The minute I walked through the school doors I groaned.

"Hey Mitchie," a smooth voice came from my right and I narrowed my eyes.

"What do you want, Jared?" I hissed and he faked a hurt expression.

"I just wanted to talk… over dinner tonight." He said snidely and I rolled my eyes with a disgusted grunt.

"I have a boy friend," I told him and he laughed.

"I know, I know," he managed to say in between his cackling. "The 'Shane Gray'!" he sputtered out and I growled.

"Goodbye Jared," I said and went to walk away.

"I'm not done with you yet," he growled with a smirk and grabbed my arm forcefully. At that moment I was afraid, and I had a reason to be. The boy was six-foot-four and head of the wrestling team; I wasn't getting away that easily.

I tried to pull away but he just laughed and pulled me in closer, so close that he was actually _kissing_ me. I gagged but it was no use, no matter how much I tried to wriggle from his grip I was staying put. He was probably the most disgusting person ever, and he was _kissing _me. I was just happy that Shane didn't have to see.

"Mitchie?" A voice quavered with disbelief, and I automatically knew who it was.

Jared decided to pull away only to laugh out loud. I looked at the source of the voice and felt like crying. There stood my boy friend with a beautiful bouquet of roses, and a face that screamed 'Someone kicked my puppy!'

"Shane—"I tried to talk but Jared squeezed my forearm so hard that it hurt. I winced in pain and Shane must have seen.

It all happened so fast that it almost didn't register. One minute Jared was laughing maniacally and the next Shane's fist met his nose and the wrestling champ was on the ground. I just stood there with my mouth wide open.

"Don't you ever fucking touch her again; if you do I won't hesitate to kill you." Shane whispered in a murderous tone and I smiled.

I know what you're thinking, 'Why the hell is she smiling?' but I have a good reason. Those eyes, that posture the clenched fists, the heavy breathing, _my _Shane was back!

I squealed excitedly and launched myself in his arms. He didn't even have time to ask before I started kissing him crazily. He growled hungrily before kissing me back and my skin prickled in delight; that was the way it was supposed to be.

_And that's the way I loved you._


End file.
